


A Chance Mating

by Rosey_heart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Lemon, Naga, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_heart/pseuds/Rosey_heart
Summary: It was just supposed to be a simple trip to Atem's  tomb. Yugi and his friends  just wanted to leave a mementos for their dear friend. But of course nothing can be simple when it comes to Yugi's life. A betray leaves Yugi wound and trapped in the underground caverns that laid beneath the Pharaoh's tomb. There he will encounter a being that wishes something of him.He was supposed to leave something behind but he ended up taking something back with him instead.(Naga/Reader X Yugi)





	1. The Beginning

Six years had passed since that fateful day the group of teens had to say goodbye to a dear friend they were just getting to know. They all knew that he would never really be gone as long as they thought of him in their hearts. Still, they wished that there was a way to let him know how well they were all doing and the goals they would achieved later in life. After graduation, Mr. Motu suggested that they should all go back to Egypt after a few years have passed. There they could go to the tomb where the Pharaoh laid in the unopen burial room and leave a memento showing their achievements so far. He explained that when he entered the tomb all those years ago he was unable to travel any further then where he found the box that contained the millennium puzzle. So, the rest of the tomb was practically untouched. The group agreed, even though there were some miner hesitation since it was different from visiting a long-lost friend. It was more like visiting his grave. Still, the group made that promise to each other and now six years later they all felt ready to make this trip.  
Mr. Motu used his connections that he still had with an old friend to help fly the group to Egypt, while Yugi contacted the Ishtar’s to let them know of their plans. At first, they were unsure if it was a good idea since no one knew what kind of traps would be laid out or if there was even a treasure room or burial room. Still, as member of the Natural Historical Society of Egypt the idea piqued the interest of Ishizu. She would help them under three conditions, one being that they recorded everything they see. The second, that nothing was to be removed from the tomb and the third, that they told no one other than Ishizu of what they find to keep the tomb safe if Atem was really buried there. Yugi agreed and Mr. Motu was happy to tag along to help report on the tomb’s secrets.  
And so that is how the journey started….  
Xxx  
“Okay, so we passed the three tests without a problem” a tall blonde male said as he finished crossing the bridge that tested courage, “so now what?”  
The group looked around at the walls to see if they could find a switch to other passageways. “I remember there being a switch over hear when we were in Atem’s memories.” Said a young woman with short brown hair. Her blue eyes glanced over at another person and asked, “What do you think Yugi?”  
Yugi Motu was now a bright young man of 23, though many have mistaken him for 15. His height had only increase by three inches, which he was grateful for. His once soft boyish features had sharped slightly giving him more a mature look. Yugi’s hair, ever the same tricolor locks, swayed as he turned blinking his bright amethyst eyes at the girl. He was about to answer her when another male with brown hair cried, “Hey! I think I found something over here!”  
“Tristan! Wait!” The older Motu cried but was too late as the young man pressed the switch. The whole area shook as a slab of stone moved up to reveal a dark passage way. The others let out a breath while Tristan rubbed his neck sheepishly as Yugi’s grandpa berated him for pressing switches without letting him see if it was a trap first. “Remember, most of what we will encounter will be unknow. So, we must move carefully.” With a huff the elder move to read the encryptions above the doorway, but they said nothing that would tell them if this was the right path to take. The others moved closer to him to peer into the dark hall. He then spotted glyphs on the inner wall that would have been easy to miss. He paused to read them then chuckled. Most of them had no real meaning or were riddles to confuse thieves, but his mind was still sharp for his old age. He then spotted a particular glyph that showed that a king was indeed buried here.  
“Well, we got lucky.” He said turning to the group, “This should lead us to the burial chamber, if it is really here. Everyone get out your lamps and stay close together.”  
Xxxx  
As they walked deeper into the tomb Yugi could not help but feel like he was being watched and not by his old friend. Their lamps blocked out only so much of the darkness and it was those shadows above them that he felt the glare coming from.  
“Man, how much further? No offence to Atem but this place is giving me the creeps.” Mr. Motu chuckled at Joey’s remark saying, “Well it is a tomb. I don’t think they would want to make it cheery for tomb robbers.”  
Joey then yelled out making everyone turn their lamps to him. “I saw something move!” He raised his light and point to the ground. When they all looked they saw the end of a black tail moving out of the light.  
“Joey, it’s just a snake.” Tristan said trying not to be frighten by it himself.  
“Do you think it’s poisonous?” Tea said stepping back. The tail moved then coiled around a rock. Yugi took a step forward and lifted his lamp. The head of the snake was resting on top of the rock. It’s eyes slowly blinking as if it was falling asleep.  
“Should we kill it?” Tristan asked.  
“No.” Yugi replied as he motion for Tea and Joey to walk behind him. “It looks like it just wants to sleep so just move quietly and I think it will be fine.” Yugi could have swore the creature nodded at him and closed its eyes knowing that it would not be disturbed. Joey and Tea moved quickly passed Yugi and Yugi followed but not before throwing the snake one last look.  
They walked for another ten minutes when they entered a large room with four paths. The room was lit to their surprise by a light from up above. Mr. Motu explained that the light must have been redirected here by a series of reflective devices from the outside. As they walked in a loud hiss was heard followed by a snarl. The whole group jump back thinking they had stepped near a snake’s path when they saw that the snake was actually further from them. The snake was fighting for its life from an Egyptian mongoose. How it got so deep in the tomb was anyone’s guess but there it was, fighting a cobra.  
“Let’s move along and find the right path quickly.” Mr. Motu suggested. The other three agreed and walked pass the scene without a second thought.  
Yugi watched as the cobra strike at the mongoose with all of its might. Then, there in its tail he saw a white stone. Yugi looked again at its shape and saw that it was no stone but an egg. This cobra was fighting to protect her egg, but why was it so far from the main nest? If the mongoose succeeded killing the cobra what would happen to the baby inside? Though he knew better to interfere with whatever nature had instore for the creatures, it just didn't feel right to let such a thing happen right in front of his eyes. He looked down around his feet to see if there were some small rocks that he could throw at the mongoose. He picked up three decent size stones and begin tossing them in the direction of the fight.  
The mammal turned and hissed at Yugi for his interference, but the snake landed three sharp bites on the mongoose’s body. The furry creature turn to attack the snake again, but Yugi threw another rock that hit the side of its head making it yelp. The group heard the cried and saw the furry thing scamper off. The cobra then turn its head to the young man that saved its life and its egg. It lifted its body to a full height that made Joey yell out to Yugi to stay back. Yugi felt trapped by its pointed cold gaze as it stood proudly while hissing its tongue at him. Then to his amazement it did a bowing gesture to him, as if thanking him for his aid. Yugi nodded back at the snake as his eyes never left the snake’s. The snake then move back to its egg and gripped it gently with its mouth. The whole group watched as it left the room down and started down one of the paths, but not before slamming its tail down on a switch that made the room shake.  
“What’s going on!” Tea cried as she tried to stay standing.  
“Look! There’s a fifth path opening!” They all turned to where Tristan was pointing and watched as the walls split open. They all stood for a moment looking at each other then at the new path.  
“Did we just get directions from a snake?” Joey said rubbing his head.  
“I guess we did.” Yugi replied softly. Mr. Motu inspected the doorway and conformed that this was the way they needed to go.  
Just as they all stepped inside a loud hissing noise was heard. The group stop as each person raised their lamps higher to see if they could spot where it came from. A howling wind blew passed the group making them shield their eyes as the dust and sand blew up from the ground. When the wind passed the whole group looked up and were grateful that they were using battery operated lamps.  
“Okay, that was weird.” Tristan commented, then added, “Are we sure that we should go this way?”  
“How could there be wind down here?” Tea asked as she brushed the sand off of her.  
“Air ducts?” Joey offered.  
“Yes, they would have to have some air circulation when they were building the tomb.” The old man scratched his beard as his greyed brows furrow in concern. “However, they would have sealed off all of those paths to keep thieves out.” Again, the tomb howled but the breeze that flew through was weaken.  
“Hey, how about we get moving again before I lose my nerve!” Yugi smiled weakly at Joey then looked towards his grandpa and nodded to him to keep going. The group set off again only stopping when they would reach a break in the path or when Mr. Motu wanted to record something he found interesting. Tea, Tristan and Joey chatted quietly among themselves till Joey noticed how quiet Yugi had been since entering this trail. He looked to the others then walked up next to his best friend and cleared his throat.  
“So Yugi, are you doing okay?”  
Yugi peered up at his friend, his voice came out smooth with a weight in it to balance out the gentleness of his natural tone. “I’m fine Joey. Why do you ask?”  
“It’s just that you’ve been quiet this whole time. Is there anything bothering you?”  
He thought for a moment than said, “I guess it just feels a tad weird to be doing this. Walking through his resting place. I mean, at first it felt like we would be visiting him, but now…”  
Yugi looked away, not able to finish his thought. Joey smiled at his shorter friend and gave him a pat on the back. “Hey, I get it. Tea and Tristan were thinking the same thing when we first entered. We just didn’t say anything so not to upset you. Just remember you don’t have to shoulder all your thoughts on your own. Cause you got us.”  
Yugi let out a sigh and smiled back up at Joey than glance over his shoulder at his other two friends. They returned a knowing smile as they followed behind at their own pace. Looking forward Yugi was happy again that they were doing this together. He highly doubted that he would be able to come alone. It just wouldn’t be right since the trio was always right there to support him and Atem. Now he just wish he could shake off the feeling of being watched.  
Xxx  
They must have walked for over an hour since leaving the room with the Mongoose and the snake only to reach a dead end. “No way! This can’t be!” Tea said as she rested on the side of the wall.  
“That’s the last time we take directions from a snake!” Joey yelled shaking his fist in the air. Yugi walked up to his grandfather asking him, “Do we turn back?” The old man shook his head saying, “No, we are in the right place. We just need to find a way to open this seal then we will be one step closer to the chamber.” Yugi nodded and looked over at the weird carvings. They were all written on twelve fourteen inch by inch square tiles with two missing. His hand went to touch one and to his shock he could move it. His grandfather noticed this and cried out gleefully, “Of course! It’s a puzzle and a riddle. Yugi I’ll tell you where to move the pieces as I try to solve the riddle.”  
What was supposed to discourage anyone from going further took only ten minutes for Yugi and his grandpa to open the seal. When the door swung open Tea and Joey shrieked at the horde of snakes that laid in the room. Different species of cobras all turned their heads at them hissing at them threatening not to take another step.  
“So now what?” Now what indeed, the group ponder Tristan’s question as the reptiles stayed in their respective spots.  
A loud hiss ripped through the air making all the snakes glance up then turn to slither away into small holes that covered the lower walls of the room. The group let out a loud sighed and enter the room which was also brightly lit by large stones hanging on the walls.  
“We are almost there.” Mr. Motu said cheerfully to distract from the ominous hissing noise they all just heard, “According to the passage on the door we just have to find the right door in this room and we’ll be in the burial chamber.”  
“So, uh, Yugi. Did Atem have a thing for snakes?”  
“Not that I knew off. Why?” Yugi looked over at Tea who was standing in front of a large stone slab. On it were drawing of snakes surrounding men and women with half snake bodies. The whole group moved to it to get a better look. The old man’s eyes gleamed with joy at the finding and began taking notes. Joey rubbed his arm as he gulped, “You think it’s a curse that turns people into snakes or make them snake people?”  
“That could be why we saw so many on our way down here.” Tristan teased making the blond glare daggers at him.  
“Of course not! It’s a warning. It says that beyond this point the tomb is sacred ground to a clan of Nagas that had separated themselves from the Chaos god Apep to follow Ra. They swore to Wadjet, the serpent goddess, to protect the tombs of worthy Pharaohs. This is the first I ever heard of such a legend!”  
“Well, Atem did save the world from an evil darkness.” Tristan pointed out.  
“Yeah, and twice.” Joey added. “I’ll say that is worthy material.”  
“Guys, I was thinking,” The group turned to look at Tea who was nervously holding her hands, “what if we don’t go into the burial chamber.”  
“But that’s what we came here to do!” Joey cried, as Yugi looked down.  
“I know, but it just…”  
“It just doesn’t feel right.” Yugi finished. He could feel all eyes on him as he continued looking down. He than opened his pack and pulled out the memento he wanted to leave. It was the first copy of a game that he made since leaving high school. He had made others, but this one was the first to be massed produce and spread all over the world. On the box the Kaiba Corp. insignia shone brightly in its metallic blue and silver. The Kaiba brothers were looking to expand their business beyond duel monsters and Yugi’s game was their first test. With his title as the king of games and Kaiba’s influence the game made it big and became the second most popular game to play.  
“I’m sorry guys. I know we came all this way, but Tea is right. Opening the burial chamber and walking in…it isn’t right.” His gripped tighten on the box as tears weld in his eyes. I wish that I could just give this to him in person.  
“So, then what do we do?” Joey asked rubbing his head, hating how heavy the atmosphere got.  
“You could place your offerings here.” The four turn to Yugi’s grandpa as he lifted his finger to show a large kartush carved on a wall in the back of the room. Though it had been years since seeing the symbols they could all read the name written on it, Atem. Nodding to each other’s got out their gifts and walked to the wall.  
Tea set down a shoe box that contain an old pair of dance shoes and billings of every show she danced in. Joey set down a medium size first place trophy of the first dueling tournament he had won in Europe one years after high school. Tristan set down a small box of good from the factory he now help run with his father. Yugi was the last to place his gift and took a moment before getting up to join the group. As he knelt before the wall he could feel the eyes soften their gaze. Though we will never play this together I hope this will let you know that me and everyone are all doing fine, Yugi thought as he smiled bitterly to himself. Just as he got up to turn around his eyes widen at a man who was walking up behind Tea. A loud click was heard as a gun was being pointed at the girl’s head.  
Xxx


	2. What to do?

Of course, this couldn’t be a simple trip, Yugi thought bitterly as the girl was pulled away from them. Joey and Tristan bare their teeth at the intruder but stood still as another click was heard. The gun was pointed this time at Mr. Motu. A third man walked up and smirked as he pointed a gun at the two boys.

“Alright, so here is how it is going to go. Gramps over there is going to tell us where the chamber is and you three at going to be our little helpers.” Said a man as he walked out of the shadows with his own gun pointed right at Yugi.  
The four men smiled wickedly at the group as they stood not knowing what to do. Ishizu warned them about thieves and corrupted guides, but never thought that the ones she hired for them would the one’s to betray them.

“Let’s get a move on, shall we?” The leader said, then motion over to his henchman holding Mr. Motu hostage.  
No! They can’t! That place, that’s Atem’s resting place! Yugi watch helplessly as his grandfather read all the hieroglyphs in the room to find the right door. The old man gave Yugi an apologetic look as he revealed the correct door. The three men cheered as the door open. Yugi looked away not wanting to show his tears. He squeeze his fist so tight that his nails cut into the soft skin of his palms. I’m so sorry my friend.

“Hey! What if it’s booby trapped?” the one holding Tea in his arms said.

“From what I could tell there wasn’t any. Just warnings.” Mr. Motu explain calmly. The four exchange looks then all looked at Yugi. Yugi stepped back at all the eyes on him and walked into the wall behind him. He jump when a hissing nose was made, and he looked down to see a small black cobra laying behind the box he had set down. “Hey shorty, get over here or your friends get it!” Yugi looked over at the leader and took a deep breath as he pushed off the wall. His body felt so heavy as he walked. Joey stepped forward telling the thieves to send him in instead but was back handed by the man near him. “Its okay Joey.” Yugi said calmly. Joey looked up into those amethyst eyes and saw that Yugi while sadden was not afraid. “If one of us have to go in there it should be me.” He then walked straighten into the chamber of where his other heart laid.

After they saw the young man enter unscathed the thieves pushed the rest of the group into chamber. It was then that bars dropped, and chaos erupted.  
Xxx<  
(Reader Pov.)  
Three hours had passed since my peaceful existence was shattered. After centuries of my people guarding this tomb someone finally made it to Pharaoh Atem’s resting place. I watch the group of foolish humans through the eyes of my snakes as they made their way through the passages. Though they didn’t look like thieves I was still wary of them but decided not to act till I had proof of their intent to steal and disturb the king’s grave. I usually wouldn’t be so lenient with their arrival, but the appearance of one of the males intrigued me. I’ve never seen a human with so many colors in their hair before or eyes like the color of jewels. I marveled how they shine even in the dim halls. But what really made my mind curious was the solemn aura he had around him. If he was planning to rob this tomb wouldn’t he be more excited?

When they made it to the final room I didn’t expect them to leave gifts for the Pharaoh. Just who were they and what was their connection to the Great king? I had it in my mind to move their offerings after they had left to the burial chamber when the second group of humans arrived. These were no doubt thieves and my snakes where ready to attack should they foolishly enter that sacred room. I, however, did not expect them to force the jeweled eye one into the room first.

A drop of water off in the distance brought me back to where I was now. Bathing in the under-ground river that laid far below the tomb. I watched as the water carried the blood from my scales. I was so busy watching the humans that I didn’t notice the other threat making its way on the other side of the tomb. I thanked Ra for there being only two of Apep’s followers. Ever since the tomb was sealed they would come in large numbers to disturb and prevent the king’s awakening. Many of my people died over the long centuries, but our enemy’s numbers dwindle too. Now it was up to me and an old friend of my family Pita to protect what was left of the tomb with our snakes.

Pita was the last of the Black Cobra Naga’s and I was the last of the Red Spitting Cobra Naga’s. After we are gone it would be up to others to take up residents in these caverns below the tomb to keep our promise to our goddess. I looked down at the waters as they reflected my (color) face to me. Just as the name of my kind was suggested the scales on my snake like body was a bright red with specks of gold here and there. My hair was shining (color) that reach to my lower back. My (color) eyes closed as I pour one last bucket of water on my chest to get rid of any dried blood I may have missed. Moving out of the water I dried myself off on a nearby rock as a few of my snakes came up to me with garments that Pita had chosen out for me.

She treated me as if she was my nanny and felt that it was her job to see to my every need. My great grandmother and she were dear friends and would look out for each other’s descendants. Before I became the head guardian of the tomb the job was my mother’s. She was so consumed with doing an honorable job to please our goddess that she had ignored her need to breed heirs to take her place. Pita did her best to coax her to mate, but there was no time. After the golden box was found and removed the attacks from Apep’s followers were relentless. I was the only successful hatchling from a corrupted litter she laid later in her life. She died twenty years after my birth and since then Pita had looked after me.

I looked over the red silk top with golden beads decorated on it wondering if it would really stay up without any straps. Shrugging, I put it on and reach for the red hip skirt with golden beads dangling on the end of one side. I wiggled my hips to watch with delight how the beads moved and glimmered. Scooping up my hair I tied it in a high ponytail and put a gold hair piece around it. Last was a pair of golden earrings and gold clasp bracelets and I was finally dress. I moved over to a mirrored rock to look myself over and was please to see how I looked, even if it was a bit over dressed in my opinion.

Feeling clean and refresh I made my way back to my lair to check on our guest. On entering my domain, I sighed seeing that Pita was still there in my bed cuddling the unconscious human. The giant black desert cobra payed me no mind as her long tongue tasted the air around him to see if his temperature had gone down. She coiled her long black body on the bed with the human in the middle, eyeing him as if he was one of her precious eggs. With her was a smaller black cobra and a red one. They both turned to me and bowed as I entered. Acknowledging them I turned to Pita with a frown as she fixed my blanket to cover him better.

Putting my hands on my hip I let out a sigh saying, “I hope you’re not getting to attach Pita. You know we can’t keep him here nor should we really let him live.” Her eyes blinked slowly at me then turned to nuzzle his neck.

“He came to my defense. Even after he saw the kind of carnage I can cause. A silly thing to do since those weapons were no match for me, but he was very valiant in his efforts.”  
“He was foolish if you ask me,” My eyes fell on the spot where the thief’s weapon had strike her. If this human had not distracted the fifth thief that came after the chamber had opened he would have damage her even more. Though their weapons weren’t much to a giant snake like Pita she was old and slower at healing. I looked her in her greying eyes adding, “but I am grateful that you are alright.”

The human stirred in his sleep turning his head to the side. The golden locks that framed his face fell covering his face. The red one named Leta used the end of her tail to move them aside.  
“Young mother, shouldn’t you be tending to your eggs? Why are you here?” She looked at me then bow her head low to me. A sign that she was here to make a case for the human.  
“Precious guardian, I am here to ask that you spare him. He help me while I was under attack recovering my egg. My nest would be motherless without him.” Again, I sighed, then turned to the black one with a raise brow waiting to see if he had anything to add. He bow as well saying, “He let me rest. I have not been feeling well and one of his companions wished to crush me. He does not kill needlessly like so many of his kind do. I also asked that you spare him.”

By entering the burial chamber first he was supposed to die as an example to others, even if it was unwillingly. Then there was the matter of his other companions, they had to be punished as well. Crossing my arms, I closed my eyes and thought the matter over  
\-----  
When the bars dropped Pita was supposed to strike Yugi down without a moment’s hesitation, but it wasn’t her that did. Y/n order her at the last second to kill the humans holding the weapons. When the cowards saw a giant 98-foot snake rising from the mounds of gold they let go of their hostages and fired their weapons at her. Mr. Motu went over to the bars to try and find a way to open them. Joey and Tristan pulled Tea behind them to protect her while trying to stay out of the black snake’s way. Yugi fell back and watch as the beast whole swallowed his captor in one swoop. When the old man did open the bars, he was pulled back by Joey when the fifth thief arrived. The weapon in his hand was stronger then the other thieves and with one shot he spilled a lot of Pita’s blood on the treasure that surrounded her. The cry of pain that ripped from her throat made the chamber quake. Even Y/N, who was several caves away could hear her friend’s cry. Y/N quickly finished off the invading Nagas and race to the chamber to help Pita. Just as she made it to the chamber She watch with wide eyes as Yugi threw a large silver platter at the attacker. His friends yelled at him to just ran away with them. A blast was then heard outside the room, her snakes had set off a trap to prevent any of these foolish humans from escaping.

The man roared with pain and turned on the small male to kill him when Pita’s tail hit him with such a force he was sent flying into a wall. He was already dead before he hit it. Pita’s head then fell to the ground and it took everything Y/N had not to rush out to her but knew that she must not be seen. Yugi’s friends call to him and motion to them to go on. To Y/N astonishment he walked up to her stripping off his shirt and used it to cover her wound. He patted her on the head and ran out of the room. As the young Naga came out of the shadows to follow him with her weapon ready in her hand Pita cried out to her to spare him.

She stopped to look at the injured snake then moved out of the room to see him almost making the exit. However, one of the men Pita thought she had killed pushed a device setting off a bomb near the exit. The explosion sent Yugi flying back. Y/N snarled at the man near her feet and sliced off his head with her bladed staff. Yugi’s friends and grandfather were already out of the room and helplessly watch as the rocks fell trapping Yugi inside the room. When Yugi landed on his back he startled a nearby cobra and was bitten on his leg. Y/N rushed forward hissing at the frighten thing then order it away. She then stood rigged when she realized that she had broken her kind’s law and unwittingly showed her true form to an outsider. Yugi stared at the creature before him and for a moment thought that he had hit his head too hard. Y/N eyes fell to the bite wound and saw that it was beginning to change colors. If she waited he could die and she would be free to go after his friends for the mess they cause. If they never came here none of this would have happen. The chamber would be pure and untouched. Not bloody and disheveled with her friend and family wounded inside. She should have killed them all from the start.

“Y/N! Please save him! Please! Our goddess demands that we be merciful as well as loyal. Please Y/N.”  
She glance over her shoulder questioning the elder’s request only to be met with tears in the great snake’s eyes. She turned away closing her eyes and tightening her fist. Y/N growled out and grab Yugi with her red tail wrapping him up to stop him from moving. Not wanting to hear his protest she used the end of the tail to cover his mouth. Moving to his injured leg she quickly went to work sucking out the tainted blood.

“He needs an antidote.” Y/N (color) eyes looked up seeing Pita looking at them from the room. Before she could reply Yugi’s friends called out for him. She looked at Pita, unsure what to do with them. She was supposed to let him die and go after them to kill them. It was then that the grand children of one of Pita’s snakes came with the antidote. They begged the Naga to save Yugi for sparing their grandfather over the cries of his friends. Y/N could not speak the human’s language, but Pita seem to understand. Letting Pita speak to the humans Y/N snatched up the antidote from the snakes and tried to give it to Yugi, but he moved his head out of the way. Growling, she took it into her mouth and pressed her lips to his to force Yugi to drink it. She felt him go rigid in her grasp then relax as the medicine moved from her mouth to his. Sighing that her trick worked Y/N ran a hand down his bare chest as she kissed him longer then needed. His lips were so soft that she didn’t want to stop. When Yugi’s tongue brushed against her own her eyes flutter close and kissed him again. He returned her advances as he moved his mouth with hers, moaning as he did. Y/N felt the room quieting around them as the chaos started to settle down. When Y/N finally pulled away from Yugi she watch his eyes closed as sleep took over his mind.  
\----

I shook my head as I remember the kiss we shared. The memory of it threaten to bring a blush to my face. “You all can rest easy. Pita here has already promised his comrades that he would be returned safely to them when they return with help.”

The two cobras bowed and left the room to their family’s den. I look up at Pita who had a teasing look in her eye. “What?”  
“Oh nothing. I’m just pleased that you spared his life after all. I really was not expecting that attack from that human thief.”

“Are you really going to be okay. It’s taking its time to heal. If the followers of Apep had not attack I would have been there sooner.” I didn’t mean to sound so sorrowful, but the idea of losing Pita was not a thought I could bare. Her head turned to me and in her eyes, I could see a smile. “Do not worry my dear. Though my time is drawing nearer I refuse to go till I see you mated and breeding. That is the promise I made to your mother when she left us.”

I scoffed as I tried to hold back the tears I felt forming in my eyes knowing that what she said was true. Only Naga deities lived forever while we regular Nagas just lived longer lives. I smiled bitterly and laughed “Then you may never die Pita. The only males I’ll ever have a chance of encountering are those blasted followers of Apep.”

“You know I could send for a male from another Knot, but they may not take rejection well if you later refuse them. It’s shameful that their elders didn’t spread our ways better.”  
“Thank you, Pita, but I rather not.” I said as I went to pick up a basket with my medical supplies. “It’s to much effort for a male I will most likely dislike. Knowing them, they would feel the need to rule over me. It’s why my mother never wanted to be mated.”

“In that case,” her body uncoiled till it fully reveal the human male, “what if you were to mate with him instead?”  
“With him! A human!” I laughed as I glided over.

“It was not uncommon for our kind to mate with humans. We needed to. If we would have done it more perhaps so many of us wouldn’t be gone.”  
“Yes, I know but why him? Other than the fact that he’s here now."  
“He showed great courage to me and has a kindness that is rare among his kind.”  
“I think that you got too attached.” I scoffed as I looked over the bandages to find the right size.

“I think you are fonder of him then you claim. If you didn’t stop me from killing him he wouldn’t still be here and,” I heard her large body move as she came around to put her huge head right in front of my face. I stopped my work to look at her and her voice came out in a sickly-sweet tone, “I saw how you kissed him. Such a passionate red snake you are. Your great-grandmother would be proud.” I was sure that my face match the color of my tail as her eyes laughed at me.

“I was giving him the antidote!”

“HA! Please! That’s the oldest seduction in the book. Your great-grandmother used that trick on her fourth partner who happen to be a human.”  
“Granny mated with a human?” My grandmother and mother never told me that.  
“As have I. I told you that there were times where it was necessary. Honestly, I enjoyed the experience I had with him.” She sighed as she recalled her glory days, “He was one of my favorites even if he could only give me so many children.”

I shook my head as I uncorked a bottle of ointment to pour on the bandages. My poor friend was losing it in her old age. Most likely neither of the men they lay with knew what they really were. Naga women would change their form for a period of time to seduce men into their beds or bellies, sometimes both. I peered over at the sleeping male and wondered if changing my shape would work or would him already seeing me in my snake form put him off. I snorted at my thoughts. I was letting Pita get to me. I just needed to care for him till his people came back for him.

“Pita, I’m not mating with him and that’s final.” I said as I moved most of my body onto the bed to get closer to the human. “Now, I need to check on his bruises on his chest and change the bandage on the bite wound.” Pita rolled her eyes at me as she rested her head where I was sitting to watch me work. When I removed the blanket, I could feel my eyes widening as I nearly dropped the buddle cloth in my hands. My mouth opened and closed as I stared down at the male.

“Pita? Why is he naked?” I didn’t want to look at her knowing that if I did her eyes would be laughing at me.  
“I thought he would be more comfortable that way.” She said slyly. My bed was made of the finest materials known to man! While the coolness of the silk was heavenly to feel on bare skin he wasn’t even awake to enjoy it! Doing my best to keep my eye on his wounds I went to work without giving Pita the pleasure of expressing my discomfort. As my hands worked I found myself touching his skin a little longer then needed. It was so smooth yet firm. Though he was small his body had lean muscles on his chest and abs. Without thinking my eyes wonder to his lower half.

“Is that?” I found myself asking out loud.

“Yes, it is. It may not be much now but it’s sleeping.” Pita move so that her head was over looking my shoulder. Her scales made a slight rain sound as her body coiled around me and the human. “Y/N, why don’t you take him to at least breed with? It would be a waste and he is very beautiful.”

“Goodness, if your so infatuated with him why don’t you take him yourself.” I said throwing the blanket back over him.  
“Oh believe me, if I were younger and still fertile l I would, Ra help me. But he would be wasted on me.” It was my turn to roll my eyes as I suppress a need to gag. The male let out a deep breath and without thinking I went to stroke his face. I studied his peaceful face as Pita whispered in my ear, “Just think of how your children would look. With your beauty and his eyes. They would be the envy of Nagas everywhere and if you wished it he could be turned.”

My head snapped to Pita’s asking, “Is that possible?”

“Of course, my dear. My human partner chose not to accept the gift and the one your great-grandmother was with was not worthy of such an offer. But him…” I looked back at the human and ponder if I really should mate with him.

“Pita, he’s asleep and wounded and… I don’t think he would care to be with me. It’s too late to change my form since he already knows what I am.” I could hear her chuckled at all of my excuses as she replied, “It was considered an honor for a human to bed with one of us child, though I suppose that time has passed. As for his wounds, well, you would need to do all the work.” The end of her tail rose high in the air to grab for something hidden in the leafy moss that grew in my lair. I couldn’t tell what it was she grab and didn’t have a chance to ask when she said sternly, “Open his mouth.” I jumped at the sharpness of her voice and did so without question. Her tail squeezed the plant in her grasp and a milky pink liquid dropped in his mouth. Only then did I know what it was.

“Pita! Why did you give him that?”  
“Relax child, it will help him heal faster.”  
“Pita I know what that herb is! I’ve read about it and there is nothing about it having a healing effect!”  
“Oh no. take a look for yourself.” I turned back to the human and watch as the discolor disappear for his chest. I move to unwrap the bandage and the bite wound was gone. I looked up at her as she snickered at my shock. “My dear, those books would never have this written down. There were times when we Nagas stole humans from battels and conquests. It’s not just for using during a binding night.”

The human stirred in his sleep and I went to feel his head as his cheeks started to color. His breath started to shake and from his skin a sweet smell began to grow. I swallowed down as the scent made my heart race and my body shiver. Too distracted with the sudden change Pita brought the last of the pink juices to my mouth. I flinched and licked my lips, swallowing it. I turned and hiss at my long-time friend and growled as a heat began to rise in me.

“What are you doing!”

“My child, I am old, and my time will be coming. I, Pita, last of the Nagai of the Walterinneia Knot will keep my promise. If you will not mate him than at least breed with him and grow a den of your own. You can find others later.” Without another word she moved to leave the bed and headed to the exit of the lair.


	3. If You Want Me...

I stared after her, scared and unsure what to do as my body began to cry for a relief I was not sure how to give.  
"Pita, wait! What do I- "

The human made a sound and I turned to see that his jeweled eyes were half opened and staring right at me. I blushed as I tried to move away to hide my body from him, but he caught onto my arm. I watched as his eyes scanned my form. He then tried to sit up, but I stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. I wasn't sure how much he would be healed, and I didn't want all my efforts to be wasted. I slowly pushed him down as I held myself up above him. His other hand caressed the side of my face as I touched his. Our eyes stared deep into each other's as the need within me became unbearable. Letting go of my arm he brought his hand to the other side of my face then did something I didn't expect. He smiled at me. I was expecting more of a shocked or confused expression, maybe even horror.

That smile sparked something deep inside my heart making it pulse differently. A glowing sensation grew from that pulse that seemed to spread to the rest of my veins making my body tremble. My hands desired his touch, my lips craved his soft full ones and my heart wished to be closer to his own. His hands brought me out of my lust filled state as his fingers rubbed lightly on my cheek. I found myself smiling back down at him as I gently stroke the side of his face.

His smile deepens then turn to rest his face into my hand. A bit of his golden hair cover his eyes making me laughed lightly. Leaning down on my arms I used my other hand to move it away. I then felt his lips on my fingers that were petting his cheek. I shivered and sighed at the gentle gesture then looked down at his perfectly pale neck. Running a hand down it, I let the tips of my nails draw a thin white line. I licked my lips as he shuddered at the sensation. I needed to know if that sweet smell was really coming from him or if it was the plant. Bending down I press my nose to his neck an inhaled his scent. A purr escaped my lips at the aroma that was undoubtedly his. An arm wrapped around me pressing my chest to his and it took all I had not to mark him as mine when he moaned at the contact of our bodies pressing together.

Instead, I licked his soft skin to see how he tasted. I could feel my eyes rolling back at the delicious flavor. I then gasped and mewled as he started kissing and sucking at my own neck. I gripped his shoulders as I cried out when he unexpectedly nip at curve of my shoulder and neck. I pushed myself away with such a force to break away from his hold that I nearly fell from my large bed. A hand went to the spot as I stared at him with wide eyes. Any harder and he would have marked me as his mate. Did humans marked their partners to bind themselves to each other? Did he understand what he had almost done?

He spoke again, but I could not understand. Though I didn't speak his language I could still understand the look in his eyes calling me back to him. He sat up but winced. I thought it was his wounds but then saw that it was something else. His member was no longer asleep, but wide awake and erect. He leaned back on his hands and blushed at me.

Licking my lips, I crawled forward and pressed my nose to his length and breathed in his scent. I moaned at the smell and rubbed my cheek against it as my eyes fell close. The male groan as my soft cheek moved up and down his harden member. Curious to see how sensitive it was I blew a small breath on it and watched it twitch. I licked my lips once more then stuck out my tongue to give it a light lick up the side of a vein. My face grinned as I reveled in the gasp he made. I wanted, no, needed to hear him moan and see him wright in the pleasure I could give him.

My (color)eyes slide up to watch his face as I licked from the base to the tip. I smiled as his head rolled back and his voice cried out. It was exhilarating to see the effect I could have on him and him on me. I licked again and again till I swallowed him carefully and started sucking. The taste, the smell and the sounds, it was all so intoxicating. The burning in my core grew so rapidly that I needed to do something to cure the ache in my lower half. I change my tongue slightly so that I could wrapped it around his length. He struggled to stay up as his body trembled with the added pleasure I gave to him. I swallowed and sucked till he spilled into my mouth. The taste was bitter but a taste I wouldn't mind getting used to if it meant I could make him shudder like that again at my touch. I slowly pulled away to stare at the wet member then glanced up at the panting male. He opened his jeweled amethyst eyes and smiled back down at me again.

A weak tired smile but that smile reach to those beautiful eyes making them shine brightly at me. He petted my head and he said something to me. I wish I knew what it was he said, but I never heard this speech before. Still his voice was light and kind. "Human man I don't understand you," I said in the tongue of the people of this land knew as I reached up and cupped his face. For a moment it look liked he understood what I said so I went on saying, "but if you let me I promise to please you, know you and perhaps even love you."

His eyes widen at me. It was then that I knew he understood what I was offering. He pulled me up to him as a hand fell to my chin to bring my face closer to his. I could feel my cheeks burning as our lips were centimeters apart. "My name is Yugi. What is yours?" I blinked at him and pulled back slightly, surprised that he spoke a little of Egyptian. Though his pronunciation was poor, his accent was cute. "Y/N"

"Y/N" He repeated then kissed me lightly on my lips. He pulled back and chuckled at my expression which I knew consisted of shock and glee. He licked his lips and his eyes again scanned over my body. "You're the girl from before. You're a Naga, right?"

I nodded as I moved the end of my tail so that he could get a better look, then watched to see if he was repulsed by me. He gazed at my shining scales that I just washed and reached out to touch when I pulled away further. He looked at me confused and even hurt, but I stayed my distance. If he wanted to touch anymore of my sacred body I needed to know what he thought of me. Our kind may be desperate for offspring, but I was not about to give away my chastity to someone who could not appreciate my beauty, even if it is consider monstress in this modern era. For all I knew the herb was clouding his judgment and not just making him needy.

As I stood proudly in front of him my hands move to undo the red hip skirt and letting it fall off the side of the bed. I then move so that I was laying across the bed with one hand supporting me and the other draped over my hip. His eyes widen as he saw how long my tail was as it slowly sank in that this was no dream but a reality. Yugi just sat there and stared. My (color) snake eyes narrowed at him as the end of my tail started to flick in annoyance. Finally, he did something other than gawk and crawl on his hands and knees to come closer me. I swallowed hard when he stopped and just gaze down on my hips then down my body. "Can I touch your scales?" He asked not even looking at me. Sighing, I nodded then said yes when he didn't notice.  
Carefully his hand ran from the side of my hip where my pattern scales started and few inches down. I watch his eyes and waited patiently for him to say anything. His hand then fell to stroke my under-belly making my eyes flutter closed at his feathery touch. They snapped open when I felt a hand on my face and turned to look back at him. He seemed to look more closely at me as if he was just now noticing my snake like eyes and pointed ears. Though I was the Naga I felt that I was the one being put under a trance as he once more came closer to me. "You're so beautiful." He whispered on my lips then kissed me. My lips must have been slightly parted since he tried to sneak his tongue passed them.

Closing my eyes once more I let him in before he could cut himself on my fangs. I couldn't help but moan as the slippery muscle rubbed against my own. Smirking in my head I decided to give him a little shock as I extended my tongue to wrap around his, then rub the middle of the appendage. Gasping, he did not pull back but pressed harder against my mouth as he tried to wiggle it free. I let him go smiling playfully when he pulled back for air. "What's wrong? Did I frighten you?" I said smirking.

Yugi blinked at me then blushing hard he bashfully asked, "Can you do that again? My goddess." My own cheeks flushed crimson at his request and at the name. He actually enjoyed it! To rub tongues like that was something Naga couples did to coax each other into sex. Unable to contain myself I locked my arms around his neck and with my body weight pushed him back down on the bed with an "Oof" escaping his lips.

My snake like body then wrapped around his arms and legs as I thank the gods for his height since it would be easy to align my sex with his as I kiss his soft wet lips. His eyes widen and struggled a bit to confirm that he was indeed in my grasp making me purred as he did. Enjoying the feeling of his reharden member rubbing near my entrance I move to suck on his neck. He gasp as he struggled in my hold. I must have been gripping him too hard since his soft voice gasped out, "Please, don't crush me." My eyes opened, and I gazed down at him.

Lust and fear where etch in his face. Seeing the fear made me frown as I was reminded that he was not a Naga. Crushing him while I breed with him was a possibility if I was not careful. Pecking his bottom lip, I then looked deep into his eyes and said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry. I will not harm you, my lover." I giggled at his expression at the endearment and pushed off him a bit while loosening my hold.

I reached behind my back to the golden clasp that held my silk red top to free my breast. If my endearment didn't erase all fear from him, me revealing my full chest to him did. A shaking hand reached up to touch but stop. His eyes slid to mine for permission. I nodded to him and closed my eyes enjoying his touch. I then cried out when a finger flicked passed a nipple. Hands gripped my upper arms and pulled me back down to him to capture one of my mounds with his mouth. I mewled and cried out as he sucked and licked them as he rubbed his member against me once more. "Ah! Yugi! Wait, please!" Anymore and I was sure to cum on him. He stopped his attack on my chest and peered up at me, his eye faking innocence. "Yes, Y/N?"

I looked down at him, wanting him, wanting to breed with him, wanting to see and hear his pleasure as I take him as a Nagai would a submissive male Naga. I smiled lovingly at him as I ran a hand through his colored hair, then rubbed against him till his tip was poking my slit. His eyes and head rolled back as he groan rumble from his throat. My chest rested on his as I spread kisses on his neck while lowering more of myself onto him. My eyes clench shut as I felt him spread my walls apart for the first time. He groan again then wrapped his arms around me, then kissed the top of my head.  
"Are you okay? Do you have pain?" He whispered as he placed another kiss and rubbed my back. When I didn't answer he move so that we could face each other. He was not all the way in just yet. He stared into my face then wiped away my tears. I closed my eyes to hide the shame I felt. I was too scared to put the rest in. Scared of what it would feel like having his member hit the end of my womb. What if the pain never stopped? What if I don't like how it feels. At this moment I was glad that he was human and not a Naga since he was more than enough for me. "Y/N? Y/N, please look at me." I slowly open my eyes but regretted it as two drops of my tears fell. "Sorry, Yugi. I..."

"Don't cry my goddess. I can wait." He said gently as he kiss my cheek and squeezed his arm to comfort me. "I can wait." I felt him move, making me scared that he was lying and was going to ram it in, but he didn't. With my tail loosening he was able to pull out of me. "Y/n, you're so beautiful. You are worth the wait." He stroke the back of my head. My right hand griped his shoulder as I process what he just said. He thought I was beautiful and worth waiting for. Even a submissive Naga would have grown irritated at my hesitation if his member was nearly in all the way. He then hissed, and I looked down and saw why. The herb Pita gave him made his member hard till he release or till it wears off and by how much she gave him...  
I bit my lip then brought the end of my tail to where Pita left one more bundle of the herb. The small sample she put on my lips must have weaned off long ago if I was this distressed about the pain. Yugi watched as I brought the herb over my mouth and squeezed its juices onto my tongue. I stopped so not to lose my reasoning, but it was enough to help me push pass my fear. I no longer wanted to just breed with him. Pita was right, he was more than worthy to be my mate. A few of the droppings fell on my breast and Yugi went to lick them, but I stopped him. "Yugi, you already have this herb in you. Too much won't be good for you. I'll help you." I then rubbed against him so that he would understand what I meant. He eyes widen and he said as his arms loosened around me, "Y/N. Am I drugged?"

The seriousness in his eyes made me lose my conviction, but the need only stifled for a moment. Swallowing the cries of my loins I nodded my head saying, "Yes, Yugi. You were given an herb that acts as both a heal agent and an aphrodisiac. Nagas use this herb on their binding day. Humans call it 'marriage' I think. But it can also be use when a Naga just wants to breed heirs and not mate for life." I explained as my voice shook. He took a deep breath then wince again as his member throbbed. His eyes stayed closed when he asked, "So, it's not a love potion."

"No, it's not." I replied as I gripped the sheets on the bed. "It just amplifies emotions and sensations. But it can make an unwilling partner submit." I felt horrible mentioning that last bit, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. What if that's what he was? I bit down on my lip to keep tears from forming.

"Y/n? What do you want from me?" I bent down and peck his lips but noticed he did not respond to me. I sighed as I rested my head in the middle of his chest as my palm felt the pounding of his heart. The herb was working, and I could feel my walls moisten.

"I didn't know at first. I never thought I would lay with a human. I wanted to breed with you, but now," I let out a shaky cried as heat again grew but even needier than before. It was not just my heat, but my heart as well swelled at the idea of being his. "I want to be yours. I want to be mated with you." He stayed quiet for a long time. His arms never left my body and I refused to move from his fearing that he wouldn't let me get close to him again.

"Can you change forms?" I blinked then nodded, not wanting to see his face.  
"I can, I can change to full human form or pure snake. This is my normal form."  
"If we had children would they be able to do the same?" I nodded again.

"Yes, I would have to teach them, but with you being human it would be safer to bare them as a human." Again, he stayed quiet. I couldn't take it anymore the heat was too much, and his silence was too hard to bare any longer. I rose up to look at his face to see if he was thinking or if he had fallen asleep. He blinked at me then reached up to run his fingers through my hair as it fell over my shoulder. He then smile and chuckled saying, "Grandpa was teasing me that I needed a wife to keep me from overworking. With the money from my game I do have enough to support a family." My eyes widen at his statement. He wanted me for a wife? But...

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you. I just wanted to heal you and returned you to your companions. You don't have to do this, I won't force you." I moved to leave but he held me in my place.  
"Come back with me Y/n. Come home with me, and if you really want me I'll make you my wife. If not, well..." He trail off as the determine look left his eye as though he didn't want to think of that outcome.

"Do you really want me?" I asked in a whispered then steady my voice, "Even if I'm a Naga and our children would be part Naga?" He blushed at me and slowly nodded. "Why?" He blushed even harder and said shakily, "I love you." I blinked at him as my mind tried to understand what he just said.  
"Yugi, can you say that again."  
"I love you." He repeated without missing a beat.

"But how! That herb is just a lust drug not a love potion!" He shook his head as the blush reached the tips of his ears. "I don't know. I just do. I thought I was dreaming when I first saw you outside the burial room. Then you kissed me, and I knew you were real, and I fell for you."

"Yugi." I laid back down and kissed him. He moved this time against mine as he wrapped his arms around me once more. "Y/N. I love you." He said against my mouth. Tears pricked in my eyes as I kissed him harder making a moan and ran my tongue on his bottom lip to coax him to let me in. When he opened his mouth, I wrapped my tongue around his and shivered as his moan echoed in my mouth as he moved along with me. Needing to breathe we finally pulled apart and panted as our bodies were once again aligned. "Yugi, I want to mate. I want to be your wife. I want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he said as his voice crack from the rubbing of our bodies. "Yes." I breathed as he slowly started to enter me. "Yes, Yugi I'm yours." At those last words I swallowed my fear and pushed down taking him all in. I cried out at the pain the action caused but slowly breathed as Yugi rubbed my back. I looked down at him as the herb worked its magic. The pain didn't last long and the need to move filled my senses. I raised my lower half up then pushed down again this time making Yugi cry out. "Yugi." He shook his head then smiled lustfully at me, "Y/N, you feel so good." He groaned as he rolled his hips making me quiver. Smiling, I did it again and again till we were both crying out and filling the cave with the sounds of our love making. Yugi's hands moved down to my hips to set a pace as he began moving up into me. I never knew how glorious mating could be. To hear my love one's cries and to feel their love through their touch. How could I ever want another beings touch after this?

"Yugi!" I cried his name when he found a spot that send shivers up my back and through my walls. The end of my tail curled as he hit it again making me see stars. He kept hitting that same spot over and over till an overwhelming feeling erupted in me making me cry out in a voice I never knew I could make. My walls contracted around him to milk out his seed. Yugi threw back his head as he cried out my name and spilled his seed in me. Another pleasurable spasm hit making me fall to his chest and tremble. I couldn't stop the spasming of my walls and so I watch from my lover's chest as he cried out again. I sighted as he filled me once more. His head fell to the side making me worry that the second wave was too much for him. His body shook then rested, but he never let go of me. I wanted to finish the mating act by marking his neck, but I was worried that he wouldn't be able to handle the pleasure that came from the act. I laid back down and sighed contently to myself. I'll let him rest and finish the rest on our second round. To my surprise and delight, our second round came ten minutes later even after he came twice in the first.

Xxx  
(Normal Pov)  
The large black snake returned to the den when morning came and was pleased to see the young couple sleeping in each other's arms. She slither over to get a better look when the young woman on the bed sensed someone approaching her nest and sat up to hiss violently at the intruder. The male stayed sound sleep but shifted not wanting to lose his lover's heat. The old snake chuckled and said lightly, "I'm not here to steal your bedmate. I'm just checking to see if some progress was made." She then spotted a red wound on the woman's neck and her eyes widen at the sight.

"Y/N, did you and that human- "  
"Yugi." The red snake said as her eyes grew less deadly but still wanted the older female to keep its distance.  
"Pardon?"

"My mate," She then looked down at the male sleeping next to her and nuzzled his cheek with her nose and kissed his cheek then saying, "his name is Yugi Motu. And I going to be leaving with him when his friends come back. I'm going to be his wife."


End file.
